Las Vegas Vendetta
by hiphopd
Summary: Naraku runs all the underground action in Las Vegas or so he thought. When he discovers that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru run separately the Bellagio[Inuyasha] and the Luxor[Sesshomaru], he looks to take them out before they do.
1. I Run Las Vegas

Las Vegas Vendetta 

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

MGM GRAND 11:25 P.M.

He sits in his office holding a glass of Don Perrion as he overlooks the city of Las Vegas. He sips his wine and laughs. "I'm a made man". He said with a smirk on his face. Someone at the door knocks wanting to come in. "Come in". He said. The door opens and walks in is a young woman with scarlett eyes, her hair in a ponytail with a feather clipped to it, olive green earrings, and a red and white business outfit. "Well, nice to see you again... my secretary". He said. "How are things going downstairs". He added as he carefully put down his glass of Don Perrion. "Everything is going smoothly, Naraku". Said the woman with a bored and distraught. "Don't get too distraught". Said Naraku. "Whenever I'm done beating my foes and one day die or go to jail, which will never happen, You will be able to get your freedom...yeah right". Naraku said with a smirk at the end. "How's Goshinki doing"? He asked with a look of concern. " Goshinki is winning.  
Said the secretary. "Good". Said Naraku. "You may leave". Said Naraku. The secretary began to make her way out of Naraku's office when Naraku made a comment. "Also, Kagura... Don't try to defy me again or you will be buried in the desert". He said as he took a sip of his Don Perrion. Naraku ran all of Las Vegas and its underground fight clubs, and had many underlings that fought for him and business people that watched, that's how Naraku got all his money.  
Downstairs in the MGM Grand Garden Arena was where the action was. Goshinki, one of Naraku's fighters began making reckless bets against any fighter looking to take his money. He had already made an example out of a fighter earlier. "Who got next, odds 10 to 1 people c'mon"! Yelled Goshinki. A fighter came into the ring looking to take Goshinki's money that Naraku given him for each fight he won. As the bell sounded, Goshinki came at the fighter like a beast throwing him all over the ring and pounding on him til' he was unconscious. "C'mon step up, give me someone who could really hang"! Yelled Goshinki. Naraku appeared and gave the DJ a signal saying no more bets and go home. "THAT'S ALL FOR THE FIGHTS PEOPLE BUT YOU CAN STAY FOR THE FINE WOMEN AND DRINKS"! Said the DJ.


	2. Inuyasha receives a letter from Naraku

BELLAGIO 11: 55 P.M. 

Inuyasha received a two-way message from Miroku saying you got a fight tonight, no pressure. Inuyasha headed for the Bellagio and entered to find Miroku in a black dress jacket with the matching dress pants and gators, a purple shirt, and a mark of a hand across his face. "You look sharp, Miroku". said Inuyasha.  
"Thanks, I like to think so myself". Said Miroku. "Another slap across the face, huh". Said Inuyasha "Yep, this woman had no interest in me but she'll change her mind when she sees me rolling with the guy that runs the Bellagio". Said Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku arrived to see Sango in a black and pink catsuit, Kagome in a t-shirt saying I took your man and you can't have him back and green pants, and Shippo in a gray and black hoodie with the matching sweatpants.  
"Inuyasha, you're late". Said Kagome. Inuyasha rushed to the ring. "Alright people, class is in session". Said Inuyasha. "Who up"? Asked Inuyasha. A fighter with a dorky outfit, bad hairdo, and glasses that were broken but taped together got in the ring and his stance was like that of an old boxer from the 1800s.  
"I'm not a-a-afraid of you". The dorky fighter said. The bell sounded and Inuyasha bumrushed the timid fighter with an exchange of haymakers, suplexes, and roundhouse kicks. "Time to end this"! Yelled Inuyasha. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"! Yelled Inuyasha. The attack send the dorky fighter flying into the rail. "My back"! Said the dorky fighter. "Take yourself elsewhere before the bouncers throw you out"! Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha left the ring to sit next to Kagome. "Move, Shippo"! Said Inuyasha. "I'm not, and why do I have to wear this hoodie and sweatpants, they itch". Complained Shippo. "That's because I put itching powder in them". Said Inuyasha. "That's not nice". Said Kagome. "Sit". Said Kagome. Inuyasha fell to the floor. The people in the Bellagio looked over and when Inuyasha got up, some laughed but stopped because they didn't want to get thrown out of the Bellagio. "Miroku, any luck"? Asked Sango.  
Miroku could only sigh. "That's a no". Said Sango. "It's getting kinda late, so let's go up to our suite". Said Inuyasha. When Inuyasha and his crew got to their suite, there was a letter sitting on the table. "Hey, it's a letter". Said Kagome. "Who's it for"? Asked Miroku as he began taking off his jacket. "It's for Inuyasha.  
Said Kagome. Inuyasha took the letter from Kagome and opened the letter. "I wonder who's it from". Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened the lettter and it read:  
"If you ever want your father out of jail, you best leave Vegas or else... Naraku". "Naraku". Said Inuyasha. "He wants the Bellagio, but I'm not giving up so easily.  
Said Inuyasha. It looked like Naraku had his eyes on the last two clubs in Las Vegas, The Bellagio, which belonged to Inuyasha and, The Luxor, which belonged to Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru.


	3. Sesshomaru's fight and Kagura's new plan

OUT ON THE STREETS MIDNIGHT 

Sesshomaru was walking down the streets of Las Vegas with Jaken at his side. Sesshomaru had on a white tanktop and blue jeans with the red trim and a fluff that he carried around and Jaken had a red tanktop, white shirt, and jeans with sneakers that Sesshomaru had lended to him. "So Sesshomaru, where are we headed"? Asked Jaken. Sesshomaru didn't respond. Sesshomaru had received a letter from Naraku that read: "If you ever want your father out of jail, hand over the Luxor. Sesshomaru was on his way to the MGM Grand. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru"? Asked Jaken. "We're headed to the MGM Grand to deal with Naraku". Said Sesshomaru.  
"We can deal with him later, Sesshomaru, you don't want to injure your right arm"? Said Jaken. "It's fine". Said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had injured his right arm in a dispute with Inuyasha over the fact that Inuyasha owned the Bellagio and he didn't. He had it wrapped in a white bandana that the gangbangers from South Central L.A. wear. "We're here". Said Sesshomaru coldly. The front of MGM Grand had changed. Instead of a Lion that used to be originally there,  
then a dog when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father ran Las Vegas, There was a large golden spider that spewed mist during the day. Sesshomaru and Jaken were at the front of the MGM Grand when they were stopped by a big burly man. "It's full so take your little friend elsewhere". He said. "Is that so"? Asked Sesshomaru. "Yeah". Said the big man. Sesshomaru had turned his back on the big man. "What are you doing". Asked Jaken. Sesshomaru replied with a smile. "Uh-oh". Said Jaken. "Whenever Sesshomaru smiled it wasn't a good thing. Sesshomaru caught the big man off guard with a sidekick that sent him flying through the doors. Sesshomaru and Jaken entered the MGM Grand and was looking for Naraku. Sesshomaru and Jaken found themselves in the club of MGM Grand. Elsewhere, in the comfort of his V.I.P. room, Naraku was overlooking the club until he got disturbed. "Come in". Said Naraku. Hakudoushi had ran to where Naraku was to give a message. "Naraku, Sesshomaru is here, he knocked out your bodyguard with a sidekick". He said as he began to catch his breath.  
"So he's here"? Asked Naraku. "Yes". Said Hakudoushi. "I'll call Goshinki to do away with him". Said Naraku. Goshinki was lounging, buying drinks with the money he made from beating his opponents and Naraku paying him. "Yo". Said Goshinki. "Sesshomaru's here, get rid of him". Said Naraku. Goshinki got off his chair and began searching for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Jaken were trying to find Naraku. "He's not here". Said Jaken. "I'm not leaving". Said Sesshomaru.  
"SESSHOMARU"! Yelled Goshinki. Sesshomaru turned around and dodged a punch from Goshinki. Sesshomaru countered the attack with an DDT on the dance floor. Sesshomaru then began stomping away on Goshinki. Goshinki got up to throw a haymaker that Sesshomaru dodged the attack as Jaken tripped Goshinki. Goshinki got up only to get a wild haymaker from Sesshomaru that sent him flying behind the bar knocking all the champagne and liquor bottles off the display rack. "Humph". Said Sesshomaru. "That teaches him". Said Jaken. The fight between Sesshomaru and Goshinki caught the attention of Kagura.  
Kagura had to work overtime for betraying Naraku. She couldn't escaped from his grasp for if she did, Naraku would send his crew over to find Kagura and kill her. and so she had no other choice but to be confined to doing Naraku's dirty work by trying to knock off crews that came and gone to knock Naraku off and run Las Vegas. "If he can beat Goshinki up like that, then he could beat up Naraku". Thought Kagura. "But if I betray Naraku, he would surely torture me, have one of his perverted men that he know rape me, beat me, put me out on the streets to prostitute or even kill me". She thought again. "I have to convince him to fight Naraku so that I can be free". Kagura said as she smiled looking at Sesshomaru as he left the club.


	4. Kagura makes a proposition to Sesshomaru

MGM GRAND 12: 20 A.M. 

While watching what happen between Sesshomaru and Goshinki, Naraku had realized that Sesshomaru was on a mission to defeat Naraku. "If it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he'll get. The club was beginning to close as the people cleared out with a story to tell. When the club fully closed, Naraku headed down to where the brawl had began to find Goshinki tattered up with cuts across his body from crashing into the champagne and liquor bottles off the display rack behind the bar. "Look at you, you're a mess". said Naraku. The members of Naraku's crew, Akago, Juromaru, Kageromaru, Hakudoushi, Kanna, Kohaku, and Moryomaru soon followed to look at one of their fallen soldiers. "I tell you to do your job and you go mess it up". Naraku said with a tone of disgust in his voice.  
"He looks like he needs to go to the hospital". Hakudoushi suggested. "He's fine". said Naraku "Go wipe your self off". He added as he threw a small towel towards Goshinki. Kagura had been secretly watching what went down from the time of the brawl to Naraku's meeting with his crew. Kagura had to think of what to do if she ever want to be free from Naraku's grasp. "I must convince Sesshomaru to defeat Naraku". Kagura thought to herself. "But if I do that, Naraku would know that I've betrayed him and would surely want to torture me, beat me, have one of his men or even him rape him, put me out on the streets as a prositute,  
give me more work hours than usual, or even worse... kill me". She added to her thought. As she was thinking to herself, she heard footsteps coming to her office and to Kagura that meant only one thing, Naraku. Naraku entered Kagura's office. "Close it down for the night, Kagura". said Naraku. "If you ever betray me again, I will do worse than you expect". Naraku added as he left Kagura's office. Kagura shut down her office and headed out to hopefully get some sleep.  
It wasn't easy getting up 3 in the morning and have to work Midnight with hardly any breaks. As Kagura was leaving the premises, a man with a gruffy beard,  
eyepatch, and ragedy clothes jumped at Kagura with a knife in his hand. "I reckon you must be working with Naraku". He said with a gruffy voice. "Yes, Is that any of your business"? Kagura responded with a tone of digust in her voice. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind dying on the spot". The man said as he lunged his knife towards Kagura. Kagura moved back only to fall. "I got you now". said the man. "Die". He added. "You first". said a voice. The man turned around and came face to face with Sesshomaru. The man attempted to lunge his knife into Sesshomaru but, Sesshomaru countered by deflecting the knife with a kick and caught the man with a roundhouse kick that sent the man flying into the golden spider knocking him unconscious. "Thank you". said Kagura. "You're welcome". said Sesshomaru as he pulled Kagura up. "You're the one that fought Goshinki". said Kagura. "Yes." said Sesshomaru. "If Naraku won't come out and fight, then I guess I'll have to make someone an example". Sesshomaru added. "That's what I want to get to". said Kagura. "I need your help to dethrone Naraku so that I can be free from his grasp". Kagura added. "Really". said Sesshomaru with a look of interest. "I'll see what I can do". He added. "What do you mean you'll see what you can do". Asked Kagura. "I don't make promises but I'll see what I can do". Sesshomaru responded. Sesshomaru went in his right pocket and handed some change to Kagura. "Here some change, go get a cab and go home, you look like you need rest". said Sesshomaru as he looked into Kagura's eyes as her eyelids began to droop over her scarlet eyes. "Thanks." said Kagura. Kagura waved at a cab driver and got in. Kagura then looked back and glanced at Sesshomaru who waved goodbye to her and headed back.


	5. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on Naraku's turf

THE LUXOR 10:30 A.M. 

Sesshomaru had came back home to the Luxor very late. He had to put Naraku out of Las Vegas, fought Goshinki to make an example of what to expect if Naraku fought him for all of Las Vegas, and even saved Kagura who, made a proposition to fight Naraku, so that she can be free. Sesshomaru was laid up in his bed all morning. He didn't come back to his suite until 3:30 am. "Sesshomaru, wake up". said Jaken. Sesshomaru didn't even move an inch. "Why were you out so late"? Jaken asked. Sesshomaru didn't reply. "I bet you had to go beat up another one of Naraku's fools.  
Jaken added. "Is breakfast still around"? asked Sesshomaru. "Yes, Sesshomaru, I got you the bacon and scrambled eggs and also strawberries and pineapples". said Jaken. Jaken had to go get breakfast for Sesshomaru every morning.  
Sesshomaru woke up and saw the food before him. "You also got a letter". Jaken added. "Let me see it". said Sesshomaru. Jaken handed Sesshomaru the letter. Sesshomaru opened the letter and it read: "Last night, you thought by beating up one of my soldiers that you were gonna make a message towards me. We'll see how bad you really are when you fight against Goshinki tonight at the MGM Grand, hope to see you get bloodied up...Naraku". Sesshomaru ripped theletter up and just ate the pineapples. "What it said, Sesshomaru"? asked Jaken. "Naraku just called me out". said Sesshomaru in a calm manner. "Tonight"? asked Jaken. "Seems like it. "Are you going to be there"? asked Jaken. Sesshomaru then thought about Kagura's proposition and then the letter he had ripped. Sesshomaru then smiled, looked towards Jaken and simply said: "Yes".

BELLAGIO 11:15 A.M.

Inuyasha and his crew had a meeting on how to deal with Naraku. "I say we take him out on the streets". said Miroku.  
"We do that, and the cops will be all over us". said Inuyasha. "What can we do"? asked Kagome. "If Naraku wants a challenge, then he'll get one". said Inuyasha. "In other words". said Sango. "Tonight, we head to the MGM Grand and we're gonna deal with Naraku ourselves". said Inuyasha. "Looks like someone already beat us to the punch". said Shippo. "What do you mean, someone had beat us to the punch"? asked Shippo. Shippo pulled out a purple flyer and on the flyer it said: COME SEE GOSHINKI ONE ON ONE AGAINST SESSHOMARU TONIGHT AT THE MGM GRAND"! "SESSHOMARU ALWAYS BEATING ME"! snarled Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still bitter from having to fight his brother over the Bellagio. "So if he's gonna beat me to the punch, then I guess I'll stop him before he makes the first move and take all of Las Vegas". Inuyasha added.

MGM GRAND 10:00 P.M.

Naraku sat in the comfort of his office as he looked over Las Vegas. A knock on the door disturbed Naraku's thoughts "Come in". said Naraku. The door opened and in came Hakudoushi. "Did you send out every single flyer without the cops catching you"? Naraku asked as he sat down in his big leather plush chair. "Yes". said Hakudoushi as he began to catch his breath. "Good". said Naraku. "When we knock Sesshomaru out he won't be of any concern nor will his brother, Inuyasha and I will run Las Vegas". said Naraku. "That's what I also wanted to tell you as well". said Hakudoushi as he regained his composure. "Inuyasha and his crew are here as well". He added. "Are they"? asked Naraku. Naraku then turned on his monitors and saw Inuyasha's crew in his turf. "So they're here too" said Naraku.  
"I'm gonna put the one in the purple shirt and black separate suit in a fight against Akago". Naraku added. "Tonight is gonna be full of surprises". He smiled as he put his hands together putting them next to his mouth.  
Sesshomaru arrived ready to fight Goshinki who, already had bandanges all over his body. "LAST NIGHT, YOU MADE MEA FOOL, NOW I'M GONNA MAKE YOU THE FOOL"! yelled Goshinki. Sesshomaru didn't say anything but just put his hand out and told Goshinki to bring it on. Goshinki wasted no time as he rushed to attack Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged out of the way and caught Goshinki with a roundhouse kick to the back of the head. Sesshomaru then ran up the wall for a flying martial arts kick knocking Goshinki down. Sesshomaru then began mounting punches on Goshinki. Goshinki threw a haymaker at Sesshomaru who moved out of the way only knocking out Jaken. Goshinki just laughed as he saw Jaken on the ground. Goshinki turned around to face off with Sesshomaru only to kncoked out by his haymaker sending him right back behind the bar knocking over the champagne and liquor bottles off the display rack. Sesshomaru had made quick work of Goshinki like he did the first time around. Kagura, who was looking on in the privacy of her office just smiled. "One down... many more to go". She said. As Sesshomaru was about to leave as he carried Jaken who was unconscious, he caught of glance of Inuyasha and his crew. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my brother and his crew of crybabies". He said. "Can it, Sesshomaru"! yelled Inuyasha. "Is that any way to treat your brother"? Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah, If he still wants the Bellagio". said Inuyasha. As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued their arguing, Naraku and his crew came to their direction. "What do we have here"? said Naraku. "You came out of hiding,  
let's fight". said Sesshomaru. "I got first". said Inuyasha. "The two of you won't even stand a chance against me". said Naraku. The rest of Naraku's crew just laughed except for Kanna naturally. " Besides, it's gonna take more than just the two of you to take me out". said Naraku. "And oh, by the way, Inuyasha, your perverted friend as a fight with Akago". said Naraku. Miroku just looked around and then got up and took off his black jacket and handed over to Sango. The improptu match got underway as Akago began to start throwing haymaker punches that didn't even connect to Miroku's face. Miroku finally caught Akago off- guard as he grappled him for a powerbomb. Miroku then grabbed Akago by the legs and flung him in the air bringing him downward with a roundhouse kick as he landed on his heel crushing Akago. Kagura who, also watched that match was beginning to see that her plan was going to be much easier than it seemed. "My plan is going all too well". She said to herself. "Me and Jaken have some business to attend... real business". said Sesshomaru. "Go on and beat it". said Inuyasha. Kagura then saw Sesshomaru head out of the MGM Grand. "I got to follow him". said Kagura. As Sesshomaru was heading back to the Luxor with Jaken, he had been stopped by Kagura. "What do you want, I made my promise didn't I"? asked Sesshomaru. "You did". said Kagura.  
"What is it this time, need a cab"? asked Sesshomaru. "I was thinking if I were to stay with you for the night and explain a few things with you on how to defeat Naraku and take Las Vegas". said Kagura. Sesshomaru thought about it until Kagura brung up the fact that he saved her from getting hurt. "Remember that you had saved me from getting hurt"? asked Kagura. "You made your point, you can sleep with me." said Sesshomaru. "What about your friend"? asked Kagura. "He'll sleep in another room". said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Kagura headed for the Luxor where Kagura would spend the night with him.

A/N: The next chapter will contain a lemon at the beginning of the story. If you want to continue reading this, be my guest.


	6. Sesshomaru and Kagura get intimidate

LUXOR

11:20 P.M.

"Here we are". Said Sesshomaru. When Kagura walked into Sesshomaru's suite, the place was huge. There was a plasma screen TV with a DVD, A jacuzzi, A lighted painting of the moon over Las Vegas with the lights moving as stars, A stereo, and a colorful lamp." This place is enormous". Said Kagura as she looked on in amazement. "This is nothing compared to Naraku's suite". She added. "Make yourself at home". Said Sesshomaru as he took his off his white tank top and headed for his bed. "Sesshomaru". Said Kagura seductively. "You're gonna like what you see about… or little of me". She said as she went into the bathroom to change. "I like the sound of that". Said Sesshomaru as he reached for his remote to turn on the stereo as it played smooth contemporary jazz.

"Where's your friend, Sesshomaru"? Kagura asked from the bathroom. "I told him to hang out around the Luxor, and have a good time". Said Sesshomaru. "Are you ready for me"? Asked Kagura. "Ready as I'll ever be". Said Sesshomaru. The bathroom door opened and a leg appeared followed by a seductive looking Kagura dressed in a short blue silk robe with a yellow silk sash. "You like what you see"? She asked in a seductive tone. "Come on in". Said Sesshomaru. Kagura walked towards the bed and crawled slowly towards him for a kiss. "That was for keeping your word". Said Kagura as she stroked Sesshomaru's hair. Sesshomaru kissed her back and Kagura was then on her back. "I try to do the best I can". Sesshomaru responded as he stroked Kagura's hair and guiding his hand down her chest. Kagura let out a giggle as Sesshomaru's pointer finger

went in a circle motion in the center of her chest. Sesshomaru then licked Kagura's chest as he began to unloosen the top of robe exposing much of her chest. Kagura let out a giggle, then a sigh, and then a moan. Sesshomaru could feel Kagura's hand go up and down his back and Kagura felt Sesshomaru's warm breath breezing against her neck. Sesshomaru then began to unloosen Kagura's robe as he began to make a trail of kisses all the way down to her inner thighs. Sesshomaru began to work his way up as Kagura began unzipping Sesshomaru's red trimmed jeans. Both got under the cover as they began to embrace into one another slowly for a tender kiss. Sesshomaru then got on top of Kagura and began kissing her slowly down her body as he stopped at her inner thighs as he began licking her making her moan and grabbed the sheets. Sesshomaru then began to put his finger next to Kagura's thigh as he began tracing it around her thigh and hip area making her swoon and moan. "Sesshomaru". Said Kagura softly. "Yes". Sesshomaru replied. "I love you". She said as she pulled herself towards him for an embrace. "I'll help you be free from Naraku's grasp". Sesshomaru whispered into Kagura's ear. Those words made Kagura swoon and moan as she began to put her hand on her chest as Sesshomaru guided her hand with his down to her bosom and all the way the way down to her stomach, where Sesshomaru began licking it making Kagura giggle.

Kagura sighed and swooned as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. Kagura leaned in for a kiss as she touched Sesshomaru's cheek. Kagura and Sesshomaru took a glimpse in each other's eyes as they went off to sleep.


	7. Sesshomaru gets new acquistions

LUXOR

9: 30 A.M.

As Sesshomaru and Kagura fell soundly asleep through the morning, a knock on the door woke them up from their peaceful sleep. "Sesshomaru, can I come in"? Said a shrill voice. Sesshomaru could recognize that voice anywhere. "Come in, Jaken". Said Sesshomaru groggily. When Jaken opened the door, He saw Sesshomaru in bed with Kagura who was beginning to wake up. "Morning, Sesshomaru". Said Jaken as he calmly entered the suite. As he made his way towards Sesshomaru's bed, he caught a glimpse of who Sesshomaru was with throughout all of last night. "W-W-What she's doing here, Sesshomaru, she works for Naraku"! Said Jaken in a bewildered tone. "Relax, Jaken". Said Sesshomaru. "She's going to help us in our efforts to overthrow Naraku and run all of Las Vegas". Sesshomaru added. "What about my freedom"? Kagura asked. "That too, I haven't forgotten". Sesshomaru replied. "Sesshomaru, I found three people willing to be in our crew when we beat Naraku and take Vegas". Said Jaken. "Where are they"? Sesshomaru asked. "They're down by the lobby". Said Jaken. Sesshomaru headed into the bathroom to get dressed as Jaken just stared at Kagura. "What are you looking at"? Said Kagura as she covered herself up with her robe. "Are getting you dressed or staying here"? Asked Sesshomaru. "Hold up". Said Kagura. Sesshomaru took his eyes off of Kagura then looked at Jaken who was still gawking. "Staring is impolite, Jaken". Said Sesshomaru. "Alright, let's go". Said Kagura. Kagura had on shades, her hair still in a ponytail, a dark gray t-shirt, black jeans, and a denim jacket tied around her waist. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Kagura headed for the elevator and headed for the lobby. "I saw them last night when they were against these wannabes and took them out in less then a minute". Said Jaken. "Oh, Really". Said Sesshomaru. The three of them headed to the lobby and came across two huge dragon-looking guys one in the red vest and leather pants and the other in a blue vest and jeans and their valet was a young girl in a orange and white dress. "So these are the ones you were talking about Jaken"? Asked Sesshomaru. "Yes". Said Jaken. "Allow me to introduce ourselves". Said the young woman. "My name is Rin and, these two big guys are the tag team of Ah and Un". She said with a smile. "Which is which" said Kagura. "Ah is the one in the red vest and Un is the one in the blue vest". Said Rin. "Interesting names for two fighters". Said Sesshomaru. "Thanks". Said Rin. "If you're looking to make names for yourselves, then the two of you will be in a match at the New York New York club". Said Sesshomaru. "You mean tonight"? Asked Rin. Sesshomaru nodded his head up and down. "Oh thank you, Sesshomaru-sama". Said Rin. Kagura just looked at Sesshomaru and then at his new acquisitions.

BELLAGIO

NOON

Inuyasha and his crew were wondering about last night. "If he thinks that we're supporting him, then he got his motives all wrong". Said Inuyasha. "I had to fight in my good clothes". Said Miroku. "What are you griping about, at least you won the fight". Said Inuyasha. "Any flyers handed out today, Shippo"? Asked Inuyasha. "No". Shippo responded. "So what's been new"? Asked Sango. "Miroku is going to be in a match against that little punk Hakudoushi". Said Inuyasha. "Where at"? Asked Sango. "At the New York New York club". Inuyasha responded. "Where's Kagome"? Asked Inuyasha. "She's coming on her way here". Sango replied. Kagome came threw the door with shopping bags from the Las Vegas premium outlet. "Where were you"? Asked Inuyasha. "I was over at the Las Vegas premium outlet". Said Kagome. "The Bellagio has dozens of shops". Said Inuyasha. "Guess like she wanted to try something original". Said Shippo. "Shut up"! Said Inuyasha. "C'mon now, let's stop this". Said Kagome. Inuyasha just sighed. "Who's in a match tonight"? Asked Kagome. "I am". Said Miroku. "I'm up against Hakudoushi". Miroku added. "Good luck". Said Kagome. "Thanks". Said Miroku. "Coming from a woman like you I really feel like I can take on the world". Said Miroku as he held Kagome's hands. "Just worry about winning you big talker". Said Inuyasha.

NEW YORK NEW YORK

8:00 P.M.

Inuyasha's crew headed into the New York New York club with Miroku behind them. "Hakudoushi may be short but he's very fast and unpredictable". Said Sango. "Don't worry, Sango, I'll win this for you". Said Miroku as he put his hand over Sango's shoulder. "Sure… Was that what you also said to Kagome"? Asked Sango as she took Miroku's hand off her shoulder. Naraku's crew looked on as Hakudoushi began to hype himself up. "He's known for hyping up other fighters but he don't look hyped himself". Said Moryomaru. "What are you saying"? Asked Naraku. "I think he's scared". Said Moryomaru. "Scared, He looked like a deer in headlights". Said Goshinki. "Like you were when you fought against Sesshomaru twice"? Said Naraku. "Got you on that one". Said Moryomaru. "Yo, here they come". Said Goshinki. Inuyasha's crew came in and saw Naraku and two of his crewmembers, Moryomaru and Goshinki standing up and staring at them. Miroku just went into the ring as wore a black and purple trim baseball jersey and black jeans with a long purple glove on his right hand. "Let see what you got kid". Said Miroku. "MAN UP"! Yelled Goshinki towards Hakudoushi. "Very encouraging, Goshinki but it's more like this". Said Moryomaru. "BOY UP"! Yelled Moryomaru. "Sit down". Said Naraku. "You're mine, man". Said Hakudoushi. Miroku rushed at Hakudoushi who moved out of the way and tripped him over. Hakudoushi then delivered a haymaker sending Miroku on the floor again. Hakudoushi then pounced on Miroku as he began mounting punches on him. Hakudoushi then stopped for a pose. Miroku got up, ran to a wall and, caught Hakudoushi from behind with a flying martial arts kick. Miroku then brung Hakudoushi to his feet for a haymaker of his own knocking him into the table where Naraku was sitting. "Take this". Naraku whispered into Hakudoushi's ear. Naraku had given Hakudoushi a beer bottle. Hakudoushi ran towards Miroku only to get caught in a sleeper hold. Hakudoushi was down to one knee when he brung it into play hitting Miroku. "Oh no". Said Sango. Miroku was now down on the floor. Hakudoushi began stomping away on the face of Miroku where he was slowly bleeding. Miroku caught Hakudoushi's foot and applied an ankle lock on Hakudoushi. Hakudoushi reverses the ankle lock as Miroku went rolling off of Hakudoushi. Hakudoushi then went for a haymaker only to get in the katahajime or a tazmission. This was one of Miroku's favorite moves and when it was applied on its victim, Hakudoushi had tapped out. Miroku didn't want to let go for Hakudoushi had made him bleed using a beer bottle. "Stop, Miroku, you won". Said Sango. Miroku broke the hold as he let Hakudoushi drop to the floor. Miroku put his hand next to his forehead and it was only a minor scratch. "Just a scratch". Said Miroku. As Miroku headed to sit down with Sango at his side, Sesshomaru entered the New York New York with Jaken at his side and Ah, Rin, and Un following him. "Are you here to support my newest acquisitions, Inuyasha"? Asked Sesshomaru. "No." said Inuyasha. "What happen to Miroku, did he fight a girl"? Asked Sesshomaru. "I fought Hakudoushi". Miroku replied. Sesshomaru snapped his fingers as Ah and Un headed to the ring as Rin looked on at ringside. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GET READY FOR AH AND UN"! Said Rin as she spoke into the microphone. "Kageromaru, Juromaru, you know what to do". Said Naraku as he instructed the two of them to head into the ring. "Ready, man". Said Kageromaru. "Ready". Said Juromaru. Ah and Un wasted no time as the two behemoths pounded away on Juromaru and Kageromaru. Kageromaru escaped as he bounced off the ropes only to get sidewalk slammed by Un. Ah power bombed Juromaru onto Kageromaru knocking them out. "Impressive, aren't they". Said Sesshomaru. "They're okay". Said Inuyasha. Naraku and his crew made their way towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Why won't the two of you just give up and hand over your clubs and leave Vegas". Said Naraku. "I don't think we'll be doing as such". Said Sesshomaru. Ah and Un made their way as they shoved members of Naraku's crew to get to Sesshomaru. "Pushovers". Said Rin. "Say it to our faces". Said Moryomaru. "You may have new acquisitions to start off your little crew but it won't add up". Said Naraku. "Besides, your crew and Inuyasha's crew together wouldn't be enough". He added as the rest of Naraku's crew began laughing except for Kanna naturally. "I made have more muscle but I also have a mental partner in crime". Said Sesshomaru. "What are you talking about"? Asked Naraku. "Turn around". Said Sesshomaru. Naraku's crew looked over their shoulders to see only the people watching a match. When they turned around, they saw Kagura along side Sesshomaru. "WHAT THE HELL"! Said Naraku. "I quit". Said Kagura. "You better watch yourself, Kagura, because when they're down on the ground, you'll be much lower than they are". Threaten Naraku. Sesshomaru's crew with Kagura left and soon Inuyasha's crew left. "No one betrays me and gets away with it". Said Naraku. "No one". He added with a scowl on his face.


	8. The team tournament and Koga's crew

MGM GRAND

MIDNIGHT

Naraku couldn't believe what he just saw. He knew that Kagura would betray him again but actually going to a crew by surprise caught him off guard. He stood there looking over Las Vegas. "Damn". Said Naraku. "Of all the nerve that woman tried to escape, she does it with my back turned". He added. Naraku then sat down with his crewmembers as they try to conger up some ways to get rid of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "How about we just flat out lay them out and bury them". Said Akago. "We go put their unconscious bodies, burn them six feet deep and bury them". Suggested Goshinki. "Listen to how dumb you all sound". Said Naraku. "This is the worst day in my life and in this crew". Said Naraku. "We all knew she was going to betray us". Said Moryomaru. Naraku gave Moryomaru a glare that made him shut up. "We've been through more highs then lows and now we're getting hit by two crews led by Inutaisho's sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru". Said Naraku. "What we're going to do is have ourselves a city wide tag team tournament". Said Naraku. "We're going to have Inuyasha and Sesshomaru team up with one another even though they hate each other's guts and make those two egoists go at each other's throats". Naraku added. "Sounds like a good plan". Said Moryomaru. "You can pick up the scraps". Said Naraku. "What about that traitor Kagura"? Asked Goshinki. "Keep her name out your mouth, all of you". Said Naraku. "We'll deal with her later". Naraku added.

OUT ON THE STREETS

12: 10 A.M.

Four people dressed in brown jumpsuits with white trim and the face of a wolf showing its fangs that the breakdancers from the early 80s use to wear headed out of the Riviera with cash in tow. "We made good work of those fools, didn't we Koga"? Said one of the four people. "We sure did, Ginta". Said Koga as he held his girlfriend, Ayame next to him. "We should get something to eat". Said the other of the four people. " Hakkuku, stop thinking about your stomach". Said Koga. Koga had his hair in a ponytail, while Hakkuku had his hair colored all gray on the sides and black in the center, Ginta had his hair in a Mohawk as hair was colored gray, and Ayame had her hair in straight pigtails. All four of them knew how to survive by knowing street fighting. Ginta added kickboxing, Hakkuku added submissions tactics, and Ayame added martial arts to her style. Koga was the only one didn't add any fighting style with his street fighting. "Hey, check this out". Said Koga. Koga grabbed a flyer that said: CITY WIDE TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT, WINNERS RECEIVES $5000 DOLLARS! "Ginta, Hakkuku you guys could get in there and beat any clowns that stand in our way.

BELLAGIO

10: 00 A.M.

Shippo came running towards Inuyasha and his crew with a flyer. "HEY YOU GUYS"! Yelled Shippo. "What is it"? Asked Kagome. "It's a flyer for the city wide tag team tournament". Said Kagome. "And get this". Said Shippo as he handed Inuyasha a letter.

Inuyasha opened the letter to find out that he has to be forced to team up with Sesshomaru in the tag team tournament. "WHAT"! Yelled Inuyasha. "No way, no how". Said Inuyasha. "What's the matter, Inuyasha"? Asked Kagome. "I have to team up with Sesshomaru in the tag team tournament". Sulked Inuyasha.

LUXOR

10:05 A.M.

Jaken came running towards Sesshomaru with a letter and a flyer. "What's this"? Asked Sesshomaru. "It's for the city wide tag team tournament". Said Jaken. "And take a look at this". Said Jaken as he handed a letter to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru opened the letter and it read: "Sesshomaru, you and your brother will team up in the tag team tournament". "Interesting". Said Sesshomaru. "The tag team tournament isn't for another month". Said Kagura. Everyone then turned their attention to Kagura. "This could be a set up". Said Kagura. "Naraku wouldn't announce the tag team tournament a month ahead because I used to be his secretary". Kagura added. Sesshomaru had a look of interest in what Kagura was saying. "You'll be at my side if things go wrong". Said Sesshomaru. "I do that and Naraku's buffoons will attack me". Said Kagura. "I need a disguise at least". She added. "You can dye your hair brown and let it down and wear shades, no one will notice". Said Rin. "Good idea, little girl". Said Kagura. "I like how the way she thinks". Said Kagura as she took the dye color in the bathroom with her. "Do we know where the site of the tournament is"? Asked Sesshomaru. "It said it was city wide and the first round is going to be held at the Circus Circus". Said Jaken. "Good". Said Sesshomaru. "What do you think"? Asked Kagura. "You look nice". Said Sesshomaru. "Thank you". Kagura replied. "With this disguise, Naraku and his crew won't even know that I'm here". Kagura thought to herself.

CIRCUS CIRCUS

3 P.M.

Inuyasha and his crew arrived at the Circus Circus hotel as he waited for Sesshomaru. "Where is he"? Thought Inuyasha. Just then, a white Mazda 3 with a lavender crescent moon on the hood came rolling up almost on Inuyasha. To Inuyasha, this meant one thing, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stepped out of the car with his crew and his new lady, Kagura who had her hair down and dyed brown wearing shades. "Dear brother, we meet again". Said Sesshomaru. "Cram it, Sesshomaru". Said Inuyasha. "We're supposed to be a team". Said Sesshomaru. "Only for this tournament, and that's it". Said Inuyasha. "Who's the new lady, did Kagura quit on you, too"? Asked Inuyasha. Kagura was about to get up in Inuyasha's face when Sesshomaru's hand stopped her from not blowing her cover. "She's a friend of mine that happens to be a pen pal". Said Sesshomaru. "Whatever". Said Inuyasha. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru headed into the Circus Circus hotel where they saw the prize, $5000 dollars to the winners of the tag team tournament. "How we're splitting the money if we win"? Asked Sesshomaru. "Don't care, I just want to bust skulls". Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's opponents were Akago and Hakudoushi, two of Naraku's henchmen. The match began with Sesshomaru and Akago fighting first. Akago began bouncing off the ropes so that Sesshomaru wouldn't catch him. Unfortunately for Akago, he tripped while avoiding Sesshomaru as he went downward from one of Sesshomaru's DDT. Sesshomaru then threw Akago over where Inuyasha was. Sesshomaru tagged in his brother and Inuyasha began mounting punches on Akago. Inuyasha then threw Akago into the ropes as Inuyasha prepared for his wind scar. "WIND SCAR"! Yelled Inuyasha as the attack sent Akago flying towards his own partner. Hakudoushi made the tag but was brought in the hard way by Inuyasha. Inuyasha began stomping away on Hakudoushi as he suplexed him twice and dropkicked him over to Sesshomaru, who used his whip of light to choke Hakudoushi. Hakudoushi was beginning to be light-headed again as Inuyasha prepared for his finisher. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"! Yelled Inuyasha as he pounced on Hakudoushi knocking him out cold. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could only stare down at their weak opponents and left. The next fight saw Ginta and Hakkuku taking on Kohaku and Goshinki. Ginta and Hakkuku jumped on Goshinki and Kohaku but Goshinki's hard haymaker knocked out Ginta leaving Hakkuku to fight. Goshinki was about to throw a haymaker when Hakkuku countered the attack with a rear naked chokehold apply as Kohaku just looked on. "Help me, punk". Said Goshinki. Ginta began to rise to his feet, only to get knocked down by Kohaku. While Kohaku was busy knocking Ginta, he caught a glimpse of Sango. Kohaku just stared not hearing Goshinki. Goshinki had tapped out as Ginta and Hakkuku won the match. "Way to go, boys" said Koga. "Who are you"? Asked Inuyasha. "I'm Koga, and this my crew, the dirty breakin' wolves". Koga said with his arms folded. "Posers". Said Inuyasha. "Say it to our faces". Said Koga. "Whatever". Said Inuyasha as he headed to where Sesshomaru was. Naraku looked on secretly in the safety of the office in the Circus Circus and, saw another crew that looked as hungry to take him out as Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's. "Another crew huh, well we'll just see about that". He said.


	9. Shippo makes a new friend

CIRCUS CIRCUS

4 P.M.

An hour had passed after the first round of the citywide tag team tournament. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had advanced and would take on the thunder brothers on their turf that they bought from Naraku, the Venetian. They had encountered Koga and his crew and were looking to take them out before they even got to Naraku. "The nerve of those guys". Said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had nothing to say at all about what Inuyasha was talking about. Five minutes had passed and Sesshomaru finally said something to Inuyasha. "Let's just worry about winning". He said as he just looked at Inuyasha. "Yeah, whatever". Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru along with their respective crews, headed for the Venetian.

THE VENETIAN

4: 35 P.M.

The citywide tournament continued as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru headed into the Venetian to take on their next opponents. Just then, Kikyo and Kaede passed by both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Have fun". Said Kikyo as she and Kaede headed out of the Venetian. "They must've lost". Said Inuyasha. "The thunder brothers are known to be cut-throat and they bought this turf from Naraku". Said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had been up to date on what was going down in the Las Vegas underground more than Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's crew later caught up with the two. "You left us hanging over at the Circus Circus". Said Miroku. "Our apologies". Said Sesshomaru. Shippo was eating cotton candy when he came across what looked like a statue. Shippo looked at the statue only to see it move, which scared him running to Kagome. "Kagome, that statue just moved". Said Shippo "That's just a person as a statue". Said Kagome. "Now, he's delusional". Said Inuyasha. "I'm not". Said Shippo. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's crews entered in the Venetian where they saw a ring in the center. "This place looks magnificent". Said Sango. "How come Inuyasha never got this instead of the Bellagio"? Asked Miroku. "Then he wouldn't need to fight me for it". Said Sesshomaru. "Why you". Said Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha could even say anything to Sesshomaru, The thunder brothers made their way towards them. "Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves new opponents". Said Hiten. "We're gonna crush you like insects". Said Manten.

"You guys are all talk". Said Inuyasha. As the argument between the thunder brothers and Inuyasha continued, Shippo caught a glance of a young girl serving drinks. "Hi ma'am" said Shippo "My name is Shippo". He said as he introduced himself. "My name is Souten". She said as she introduced herself. Then the thunder brothers made their way towards Shippo. "HEY YOU"! Yelled Hiten. "STAY AWAY FROM OUR SISTER"! Hiten said as he stared into Shippo's eyes. "Leave him alone, he's just a buffoon looking for love" said Inuyasha. "We'll make you a deal". Said Hiten. "You win, your little friend here can go out with Souten but if you lose…DON'T SHOW YOUR FACES HERE EVER"! Said Hiten. Shippo nodded towards Inuyasha's direction. "Okay, it's on". Said Inuyasha. The match began with Inuyasha and Hiten in a fistfight and Sesshomaru and Manten in a test of strength. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gained the upper hand and were beginning to turn the tide on their opponents. Sesshomaru choked Manten with his whip of light. Inuyasha threw Hiten into the ropes as Inuyasha prepared for the iron reaver. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"! Yelled Inuyasha as he knocked out Hiten. Hoten then got out of Sesshomaru's chokehold only to get knocked out by Sesshomaru's haymaker. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just looked at the thunder brothers, Inuyasha then turning his head towards Sesshomaru, and the brothers just shook their heads as they took another look at the thunder brothers on the canvas. Shippo was happy that he now had a new friend. "Okay, now that my brothers lost, I guess we can do something fun". Said Souten. "How cute". Said Kagome. Seeing both Shippo and Souten together made Kirara jealous as she hissed. "Stop being jealous, Kirara". Said Sango. "Where the two of you are going"? Asked Kagome. "We'll find a bowling alley". Said Shippo as he held Souten's hand. "Be careful". Said Kagome. Kirara just hissed. "Don't worry, Kirara". Said Miroku. "Kids". Said Kagura. "Where did Shippo go"? Asked Inuyasha. "He went with Souten after you guys won". Said Miroku. "He should've thanked me". Said Inuyasha. "I'll make sure he does". Said Kagome. Kirara just rolled her eyes.


	10. Naraku's plan for revenge

THE VENETIAN

6 P.M.

As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru celebrated on their victory over the thunder brothers, Koga's crew came walking in. "Look who's here". Said Miroku to Inuyasha. "Looks like the mangy mutts pull a victory over the thunder brothers". Said Koga. Ginta and Hakkuku began laughing. "My friends, Ginta and Hakkuku are up against your lame excuse of a tag team, Sesshomaru". Said Koga. Ah and Un then stepped up as Rin came right at their side. "You take that back". Said Rin. "Make us". Said Koga. Ah and Un made their way to the ring as Rin grabbed her microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen witness the power that is Ah and Un". Rin said on her microphone. Ginta and Hakkuku then made their way to the ring. Ah and Un charged at Ginta and Hakkuku as both Ginta and Hakkuku moved away from Ah and Un and kicked them in their backs. Ah and Un began chasing Ginta and Hakkuku all around the ring. Ah and Un finally grabbed Ginta and Hakkuku as they hoisted over their shoulders and dropped them on their heads. Ginta and Hakkuku climbed to the top as they splashed down on Ginta and Hakkuku but they moved out of the way causing them to crash onto the canvas. When Ah and Un got up, Hakkuku who applied the rear naked chokehold choked Ah out and Ginta knocked out Un with a haymaker to the back of his head. Ah was left as he struggled to get up and throw Hakkuku off him. Ginta's haymaker caused Ah to fall backwards as Hakkuku applied and tightened the rear naked chokehold on Ah. Ah had no choice but to tap out. Ginta and Hakkuku advanced to the finals, as they would face both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "My boys against you mutts in the finals". Said Koga as he and his crew headed out of the Venetian. Rin could only sigh in disbelief with her head down. "Straighten up". Said Jaken. "Those wolves will lose to Sesshomaru". Jaken added. Ah and Un headed out of the ring as Rin followed. "Thanks, Jaken-sama" said Rin. Naraku's crew had been watching a close eye on the tournament in secrecy. "The time to move is now". Said Naraku. "The letter is typed". Said Akago. "Good". Said Naraku. "We're going to lure both Kagura and Sesshomaru into our trap". Said Naraku. "First, we bring Kagura back into the MGM Grand for a surprise, then we type a letter saying it's from Kagura to meet her after-hours at the Excalibur and that's where Goshinki, Hakudoushi, and Kohaku come in". Naraku explained. "What about Inuyasha's crew". Asked Goshinki. "Now that we got some white paper, we're gonna type a letter issuing a fight making Inuyasha's crew believe that Sesshomaru's crew wants the Bellagio and we'll take it from there by buying both the Luxor and the Bellagio". Naraku explained again. "There's another crew called the dirty breakin' wolves". Said Kohaku. "They're of no importance". Said Naraku. Naraku's plan was none other than to annihilate not only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's crews but Kagura for betraying him.


	11. The finals of the tag team tournament

THE RIO

6 PM

The finals of the citywide tag team tournament saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru against Ginta and Hakkuku. "This is it for all the marbles". Said Koga as he grinned. "But I'll make a wager". Koga added. "If you guys lose, we'll take the girl in the green pants". Koga said as he looked into Kagome's direction. "But if we lose, we'll stay out of your way". Koga added. "Sounds like a deal to me". Said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wasn't will in to give Kagome away to the likes of Koga and his small crew. "Let me see…NO"! Said Inuyasha. "Okay then, I know how to get my way". Said Koga. Ginta and Hakkuku then walked towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and punched them in the face. Both Ginta and Hakkuku then began stomping away on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Ginta then grabbed Sesshomaru's fluff and choked him with it. Hakkuku applied a sleeperhold on Inuyasha. Sesshomaru broke free of Ginta's hold as he pulled Ginta towards him for a kick in the face. Inuyasha elbowed Hakkuku hard enough to get out of the sleeperhold. Inuyasha was looking dazed as he saw Koga grinned with pleasure at the site of seeing his new foe suffer at the hands of his running buddies. Inuyasha turned around only to get a haymaker across the face by Hakkuku. Sesshomaru roundhouse kicked Ginta into a wall as he then pummeled Ginta to the floor. Inuyasha was slowly getting up as Hakkuku waited to apply the sleeperhold again on Inuyasha. Sesshomaru threw Ginta to the other side of the Rio as he set Ginta up for a haymaker of his own. Hakkuku applied the sleeperhold on Inuyasha once again as he Inuyasha began to fight out of it with all of his might that he could muster up. Sesshomaru's haymaker knocked Ginta into Hakkuku allowing Inuyasha to fall on the canvas as he saw Kagome looking on. "I gotta win for…Kagome" thought Inuyasha. Sesshomaru then grabbed Ginta again and knocked him out with a wild haymaker knocking him back into another wall. Sesshomaru then turned his attention to Hakkuku as he threw another haymaker. Hakkuku dodged the attack only to get knocked out by Inuyasha's haymaker sending him on the floor. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had won. Inuyasha could only put his hand on his head to stop the throbbing pain from the sleeperholds that Hakkuku applied on Inuyasha. Sesshomaru could only look at his brother and gave him a pat on the back. Koga was in disbelief. "Looks like you lost your wager, Koga". Said Inuyasha. "Looks like you lost your wager, Koga, yeah yeah yeah, big deal". Said Koga sarcastically. Kagura went up to Sesshomaru only to hug him for a job well done. "If only dad were here to see this". Said Inuyasha. The thought of their father caused Sesshomaru to go blank. It had been a long while since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru saw their father, who originally ran Las Vegas before Inuyasha was born. Their father had made an outrageous bet against Naraku for all of Las Vegas and lost only to end up in jail. His last wishes were that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would make a crew together and take back Las Vegas but it resulted in the separation of the brothers and having two crews. Most of all, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father wrote that if anything happened to him that Inuyasha would run the Bellagio and Sesshomaru would run the Luxor. "What's the matter"? Asked Inuyasha. "Nothing". Sesshomaru said quietly as he took Kagura by the hand and left the Rio. "Don't you want to split the money with Inuyasha"? Asked Miroku. "He could have it". Sesshomaru said without looking back at Miroku. Elsewhere in the Rio, members of Naraku's crew were secretly watching the finals of the tag team tournament. "I can't believe they won". Said Hakudoushi. "Who won"? Asked Naraku as he came through the door. Hakudoushi gulped as he stared at Naraku. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru won, Naraku"? Said Hakudoushi as he began to fidget nervously. "And I thought their egos would explode". Said Naraku. "So now what"? Asked Akago. Naraku could only stare down at the floor as he thought of a plan to get rid of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and even Kagura. "We invite Kagura and Sesshomaru to the MGM Grand". Said Naraku. "Why"? Asked Moryomaru. "We'll stop Sesshomaru at the door and have our bodyguards escort Kagura into one of our rooms". Said Naraku. "Then I'll surprise her with a gift of my own". He added. "But what about Sesshomaru"? Asked Akago. "That's where Hakudoushi, Goshinki, and Moryomaru come in". Said Naraku. "Right after when everyone leaves, the bodyguards will escort Sesshomaru to the ring and, that's where he'll see Kagura and his demise". Said Naraku. "I can't wait to knock him on his ass". Said Goshinki. "Calm yourself down". Said Naraku. "With Sesshomaru and Kagura out of the way, what do we do about Inuyasha"? Asked Juromaru. "Inuyasha will be of no importance at this time, we're only focusing on Sesshomaru and Kagura". Said Naraku.


	12. Sesshomaru falls for Naraku's trap

LUXOR

11:45 PM

As Sesshomaru stared out the window of his suite thinking about his father and how was he going to be able to get him out by beating Naraku, Kagura sat beside him and hugged him. "Something the matter"? She asked. "All I could think about is how to just rid of Naraku and get back all of Las Vegas". Said Sesshomaru without looking at Kagura. As both Sesshomaru and Kagura stared out the window looking over the Luxor with Kagura still hugging onto Sesshomaru, Jaken came in with Rin, Ah and Un with a letter in his hand. "Sesshomaru". Said Jaken. Jaken interrupted Sesshomaru and Kagura as he handed a letter to Sesshomaru. "Who's it from"? Asked Sesshomaru as he looked at the letter. "It was from an unknown source". Said Jaken. Sesshomaru cautiously opened the letter to find that it was from Naraku saying: "I've come to terms that I'll hand over Las Vegas to you and the sake that your father would be free from jail in exchange if we see our former employee for the last time before we leave first. See us after hours when no one is around". Kagura was suspicious about the letter and why Naraku wanted to leave Las Vegas so soon, he had been there for about a year. "I don't know about this". Said Kagura. "I guess he wants to make amends with you so that the both of you can move on". Said Sesshomaru. "Ah and Un can come and back you up, Kagura-sama". Said Rin. "Doesn't said anything about bringing any backup". Said Sesshomaru as he thoroughly read the letter again. "So what should we do, Sesshomaru"? Asked Jaken. "Let's head over there and see if they're for real". Said Sesshomaru.

MGM GRAND

12: 35 A.M.

As Sesshomaru and his crew made their way to the MGM Grand, two bouncers were at the doors to meet up with Sesshomaru and his crew. "The boss has been excepting you". Said one of the bouncers. "But your friends have to stay out here for a while". Said the other bouncer. "Jaken, keep an eye on Rin, Ah and Un". Said Sesshomaru. "Alright". Said Jaken. One of the bouncers escorted Sesshomaru over to the V.I.P. area. While the other bouncer escorted Kagura to Naraku's office. In Naraku's office, Naraku began watching his plan unfurl. "Places everyone". Said Naraku as he instructed Goshinki, Moryomaru, and Hakudoushi downstairs. The bouncer opened the door for Kagura to Naraku's office. "Here you are". Said the bouncer. "Thanks". Said Kagura. Kagura came face to face with the man that had oppressed her for so long, that she couldn't bear to stand him or look him in the eye, Naraku. "My dear Kagura". Said Naraku. "How long has it been since you and I ever saw each other". Naraku continued holding a glass of chardonnay. "Spare me your sentimental antics, Naraku". Said Kagura. "What is this all about"? She asked as she gleamed into his eyes. "A going away party for two". Said Naraku. "What do you mean a going away party for two"? Asked Kagura. "I won't be going away from Las Vegas alone". Said Naraku as he secretly pressed a button that opened the door. In came a young woman with a short black dress on, with short black hair, and black tape wrapped around the ankles and wrists. "You see Kagura, I have real clientele who can get the job done unlike you and, I knew I would see the day where you would betray me again". Said Naraku. "But this time, you won't live to see another day". He added. "Turn around". Said Naraku. Kagura turned around only to get knocked out by a roundhouse kick. "Say hello to my new acquisition, Yura." Said Naraku as he smiled at Kagura who was on the floor face down. Yura picked up Kagura and put her in a rear naked chokehold. "Like I said, I have real clientele that will get the job done and unlike you, I knew I would see the day where you would betray me again but this time, you won't live to see another day". Said Naraku. "Unless". He added. "Unless what". Said Kagura as she was choking. "Unless you lure Sesshomaru into my trap yourself". Said Naraku. "Never". Said Kagura. "Or, I can just kill you". Said Naraku as he pulled out a gun aiming for Kagura. "Let me go". Said Kagura. "You're gonna do it"? Asked Naraku. Kagura had no choice; it was either die at the hands of Naraku or put Sesshomaru out of commission. "Yes". Said Kagura. Yura loosened her hold on Kagura and kicked dust at her face. "Let's go, shall we". Said Naraku as he still held the gun pointed towards Kagura. As Sesshomaru waited for Kagura, the bouncer escorted him to the middle of the MGM Grand with no one around. "Later". Said the bouncer as he headed out to the door. Sesshomaru was alone, waiting for Kagura. Then out of the darkness came Kagura. "Kagura, did Naraku said that he's truly leaving"? Asked Sesshomaru. Kagura didn't respond. "Kagura, did you hear me"? Asked Sesshomaru. "No, but you are". Said a voice in the darkness. Sesshomaru looked everywhere to see who said that until he turned around and saw Goshinki. "What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost. "Or how about two". Said Moryomaru as he emerged from the darkness. "Make that three". Said Hakudoushi. "Kagura what is the meaning of this"? Asked Sesshomaru. Kagura still wouldn't speak because Naraku was well hidden behind her in the darkness holding a gun to her head. Sesshomaru had no choice but to fight. Goshinki, Hakudoushi, and Moryomaru came charging at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru went for Hakudoushi as he tripped him knocking him into Moryomaru. Goshinki caught Sesshomaru with a haymaker sending him flying near the feet of Kagura. "Kagura, do something". Said Sesshomaru. Kagura couldn't do anything. Then he heard a familiar laugh; it was Naraku. Sesshomaru was then being dragged by his feet by Moryomaru. Moryomaru then had Sesshomaru in a bear hug. Sesshomaru clawed the eyes of Moryomaru, as he broke free of the bearhug. Sesshomaru then roundhouse kicked Moryomaru. Sesshomaru then turned around and saw Goshinki's fist as he deliver a haymaker to Sesshomaru's nose. Kagura just looked on as if she wanted to help but couldn't because of Naraku. Goshinki and Hakudoushi then begin stomping away on Sesshomaru. Goshinki then held Sesshomaru as Hakudoushi was about to deliver his own haymaker but Sesshomaru broke free of Goshinki's grasp as Hakudoushi mistakenly punches Goshinki. Sesshomaru then caught Hakudoushi from behind with a sidekick that sent Hakudoushi flying into Goshinki. Kagura could only smile as a sign of her approval of Sesshomaru fighting off Naraku's minions. With Hakudoushi and Moryomaru knocked out, Goshinki was the last one left for Sesshomaru to fight. Goshinki came with a wild haymaker but Sesshomaru moved out of the way. Sesshomaru then caught Goshinki with a haymaker of his own sending Goshinki flying behind the bar as he crashed into the liquor bottles and display racks. "Impressive". Said Naraku behind the darkness. "Show yourself, Naraku". Said Sesshomaru. "I would but I wouldn't have time to fight you". Said Naraku. "But I'll have someone else do that for me". Naraku added. Naraku shoved Kagura into Sesshomaru, as they both looked into each other's eyes "You bastard". Said Sesshomaru. "Look out". Said Kagura. Sesshomaru turned around only to get knocked in the head with a steel pipe by Yura. "Say hello to my new acquisition". Said Naraku as he emerged from the darkness holding his gun. "Take him out, now". Said Naraku as he handed the gun to Kagura. Kagura didn't want to kill Sesshomaru but she didn't want to die herself. Kagura steadied herself as she held the gun at Sesshomaru who was bleeding from the nose and even his head. "So this is what it comes down to, Kagura"? Asked Sesshomaru. Tears then begin to swell in Kagura's eyes as she looked at Sesshomaru. Kagura smiled and she took Naraku's gun and, pistol-whipped Yura to the floor. Naraku then tackled Kagura and took the gun from her. "Stupid move". Said Naraku. "It's a petty your life will come to an melancholic end". Said Naraku. "Oh you don't". Said a voice. "Who's there"? Asked Naraku. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"! Yelled Inuyasha as he knocked the gun out of Naraku's hand. Soon Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Kirara came. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here"? Asked Sesshomaru. "Don't ask me, ask Jaken". Said Inuyasha. "He's getting away". Said Miroku as he pointed at Naraku. "I'll get him again". Said Sesshomaru. "You're bleeding". Said Kagura. "Why didn't you help me"? Asked Sesshomaru. "It was a trick to lure us in so he could knock both us out of the way, if it weren't for me pistol-whipping Yura, or even trying to help you for that matter we would've been killed". Said Kagura. "But I'm glad you're not dead". Said Kagura as tears begin to swell up in her eyes. "Don't cry, Kagura". Said Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha". Said Sesshomaru. "Get that bastard Naraku for me, for us, for our father's sake". Said Sesshomaru. "I will, Sesshomaru". Said Inuyasha as he grasped the hand of his brother as he picked him up and carried him out of the MGM Grand with Moryomaru, Hakudoushi, Goshinki, and Yura still knocked out.


	13. The first round of the 8man tournament

BELLAGIO

10 A.M.

Inuyasha and his crew came just in time had they not ran into Sesshomaru's crew who were waiting for him at the MGM Grand. "What should we do for the time being"? Asked Miroku. Inuyasha just stared at Miroku and the rest of his crew. "Last night, we should've got revenge". Said Inuyasha. "Naraku got away and Sesshomaru nearly bled to death". Inuyasha added. All Inuyasha could think of was fighting Naraku, so that he would be the one that ran Las Vegas. He could only sigh and wonder. A knock on the door broke Inuyasha's thoughts. Sango opened the door and it was Shippo. "What is it, Shippo"? Asked Kagome. "There's a 8-man tournament happening at the MGM Grand, the winner of that tournament fights Naraku and gains a whole lot of respect and Las Vegas". Said Shippo. When Inuyasha heard this from Shippo, he jumped to the chance at knocking Naraku off his high horse and run Las Vegas. "Count me in". Said Inuyasha. "If anyone is getting their hands on Naraku, it should be me". He added. "The tournament doesn't start until tonight at 8". Said Kagome as she looked at the flyer. "Then I have no time to waste". Said Inuyasha.

MGM Grand

1 P.M.

Naraku sat in his office looking over Las Vegas for perhaps, the very last time. He sent out flyers for the 8-man tournament in the MGM Grand. He also kept thinking about last night and how Kagura would not shoot Sesshomaru or even Sesshomaru himself beating Moryomaru, Hakudoushi, and Goshinki. "So, if they want to go ahead for final battle, so be it, I won't let Inuyasha get in my way and take Las Vegas from me in a heartbeat". He said to himself. Soon there was a knock on the door and Naraku opened the door with his button. "Come in". Said Naraku without facing the person. "The flyers…are… sent, Naraku". Said Hakudoushi. Hakudoushi's punishment for not beating Sesshomaru was to walk shirtless and hand out flyers. "Humiliating, isn't it". Said Naraku. "I saw give each and every person in Vegas a flyer for my event". Naraku added. Naraku stood up and looked over his shoulder to see Hakudoushi still bruised from last night's fight with Sesshomaru. "The time to attack is now and when Inuyasha is out of the way, I will then eliminate Sesshomaru and there will be nobody, not even Kagura, to stop me". Said Naraku. Naraku just sat back down and would continue to look over Las Vegas until the sunsets.

BELLAGIO

3 P.M.

Inuyasha had been intensively for the tournament he would be involved in. "C'mon Inuyasha that's it". Said Miroku. "Keep this up and, Naraku doesn't stand a chance". Said Kagome. Miroku then let his eyes wander off a little to see some women working out. "Focus on training with Inuyasha, Miroku". Said Sango. "Uh… Kick harder, Inuyasha". Said Miroku. " Inuyasha never trained in a such a manner like this". Said Kagome. "Everything is on the line, Kagome". Said Inuyasha. "Naraku won't be able to walk on his two feet after when I'm done with him". Inuyasha added.

BALLY'S

5 P.M.

Koga also received the flyer about the 8-man tournament. Koga was working on his speed, kicks, and even doing the jump rope. "There's no way anyone is going to stop me, not Naraku, not Inuyasha, nobody". Said Koga. "I'LL BRING THE FIGHT TO WHOEVER IS MY OPPONENT"! Yelled Koga. Koga then began practicing his roundhouse kicks. "With my roundhouse kicks and lethal haymakers, where can I go wrong"? Koga asked. "Nowhere, Koga". Said Ginta and Hakkuku together.

MGM GRAND

8 P.M.

"The time is now". Said Naraku. Kohaku, Akago, Kageromaru, and Juromaru would be 4 of the eight participants for the tournament. Inuyasha and his crew arrived at the MGM Grand as they saw the arena before them. "This is it, Inuyasha". Said Miroku. "Good luck". Ah and Un soon arrived with Rin, Jaken, Kagura, and Sesshomaru. Kagura went back to her normal look with her now black hair up in a high ponytail with a feather in it. "Inuyasha looks like you're ready to knock out Naraku". Said Sesshomaru. "I couldn't be able to compete but Jaken volunteered to be in Naraku's tournament". Said Inuyasha. Jaken just gulped as he saw the rowdy crowd, the DJ, and the ring. Koga later came and saw that Inuyasha arrived. "Well, mutt". Said Koga. "Have you come here to lose to me"? Asked Koga as he began boasting. "Dream on. Koga". Said Inuyasha. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE TOURNAMENT Y'ALL BEEN WAITING FOR… STARTS NOW"! Said the DJ. "Who's up first"? Asked Sango. "Doesn't matter to me, I'm going". Said Inuyasha as he raced to the ring. Akago then steeped into the ring. The bell sounded and the fight was underway. Inuyasha threw Akago down on the floor as the crew erupted into cheers. Inuyasha then began stomping away on Akago. Akago then got up and threw a haymaker at Inuyasha but missed when Inuyasha moved out of the way. Inuyasha ran up the post and delivered a flying kick to the back of the head of Akago. Akago fell on his face flat. Akago got up again as Inuyasha was about to deliver the Iron Reaver. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER". Yelled Inuyasha. The attack sent Akago flying to the other side of the ring. Akago was knocked out. "That was nothing". Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha got out of the ring where Kagome would congratulate him. Miroku then headed to the ring where he would face Kohaku. Miroku and Kohaku exchange lefts and rights to each other's faces until Kohaku tripped Miroku and had Miroku under the ankle lock. As Kohaku applied the pressure to Miroku's ankle, he caught a glimpse of Sango again. "Sango is that you"? Asked Kohaku as he let go of Miroku's ankle. Miroku got up and hobbled his way towards a distracted Kohaku and applied the katahajime on Kohaku. Kohaku was in trouble; he allowed his distraction of Sango to cause him to tap out. Miroku won but he grabbed his left ankle and, hobbled out of the ring. Jaken then headed to the ring nervously as he saw Kageromaru waiting for him. Jaken slowly entered the ring but Kageromaru wasn't having any of it as he attacked Jaken and began stomping away on him. Kageromaru then threw Jaken into the post and flung him over his back. Kageromaru then ran up the post and delivered a flying kick to the face of Jaken. Jaken fell on his back as he tried to reach his staff. Kageromaru pulled him back and applied an armbar on Jaken. The pain was so much for Jaken to handle that he gave up. Kageromaru had won. "Next time, Jaken". Said Sesshomaru. "Won't be any next time with me". Said Koga. Koga headed down the ring to face Juromaru. Juromaru ran at Koga but Koga dodged Juromaru and kicked him in the back Koga then threw Juromaru on the floor where he would begin mounting punches left and right on Juromaru. Juromaru then began coughing up blood as Koga then went for an uppercut to the chin of Juromaru. Koga then gave Juromaru a flurry of fists coming every which way at Juromaru. Juromaru was dazed and, finally Koga went for the knockout as he threw a haymaker at Juromaru sending him out of the ring. After the first round, Inuyasha, Miroku, Juromaru, and Koga advanced to the semi-finals. Naraku watched the tournament from the safety of his office as he began scouting his possible opponents for their strengths and weaknesses.


	14. The semi finals of the 8man tournament

MGM GRAND

10: 00 P.M.

With Jaken, Juromaru, Akago, and Kohaku eliminated, the semi-finals of the 8 man tournament was well underway as Miroku went one on one against Koga. Miroku glanced over at Sango and gave her a wink. "What was that all about"? Asked Kagome. "I do not know". Sango responded. Miroku headed to the ring and stared down Koga. Miroku and Koga both went punch for punch as they started their fight. Miroku gained the upper hand quickly as he began countering each punch with a punch of his own. Backed up in a corner, Koga kicked Miroku in the groin to get himself out of that position. Koga then glanced over Kagome. Seeing this, Ayame frowned. Miroku caught Koga off guard with the katahajime. With Koga now in trouble, victory seemed to be in Miroku's way but Koga kicked Miroku in the groin again. Miroku fell on the floor having being kicked in the groin again for the second time. "Doesn't he have any unique moves"? Asked Kagome. "Feh, there's nothing unique about him". Said Inuyasha. Koga then began stomping away on Miroku on the head. Miroku was dazed as he stood up to his feet. When Miroku turned himself around, Koga was there to greet him with a haymaker knocking out Miroku. Koga had won and now was in the finals. The next match was Inuyasha against Kageromaru. Inuyasha headed to the ring as he stared down Kageromaru. The match began as Inuyasha charged at Kageromaru. Kageromaru moved out of the way of Inuyasha's charge as he attempted to use a haymaker on him but Inuyasha was able to see it from the corner of his left eye and countered the attack with a flying roundhouse kick. Inuyasha then took Kageromaru down to the floor as he began mounting punches on him left and right as Kageromaru began covering up. Kageromaru then wrapped his legs around Inuyasha trying to choke him out. Inuyasha, with all his might held Kageromaru almost off the ground by holding his body and flipped his whole body and Kageromaru for a flipping sit down powerbomb. The impact nearly knocked out Kageromaru. Inuyasha pulled Kageromaru up and got ready to do his finishing move. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"! Yelled Inuyasha. The attack sent Kageromaru out of the ring and crashing into the guardrail. "THE FINALS ARE SET"! Announced the DJ. Inuyasha and Koga were about to do battle. Inuyasha glared at Koga as he began to make his way in the ring. Naraku secretly watched as the finals of his 8-man tournament unfurled. He would have to watch this carefully to know about Inuyasha and Koga's strengths and weaknesses.


	15. The finals: Inuyasha vs Koga

MGM GRAND

11:00 P.M.

As Koga made his way to the ring, he stopped and just took a glance at Kagome. "Stop stalling". Said Inuyasha. Koga was about to make his way to the ring when Inuyasha brought him in the hard way. Inuyasha began stomping away on Koga. "Go Inuyasha". Said Miroku as he held an ice pack to his groin area. "Go Koga". Said Ginta and Hakkuku. Inuyasha was gaining momentum until he took his eyes off of Koga for and glanced over Ayame's way. Koga caught Inuyasha off guard with a low blow. Inuyasha fell hard to the floor as Koga then began stomping away on Inuyasha. "Oh, no Inuyasha". Said Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed Koga's foot and threw him down the floor as he got back up. Inuyasha then began mounting punches on Koga. Inuyasha pulled Koga back up and threw him across the center of the ring. Inuyasha threw a haymaker at Koga but moved out of the way when he saw it. Koga came at Inuyasha with his own haymaker only to get it blocked. Koga then resorted to using his roundhouse kick that sent Inuyasha staggering as his back was against the post. Koga then began punching Inuyasha in the stomach and began choking him with his foot. Inuyasha grabbed Koga's foot again but Koga did a enzuigiri kick on Inuyasha. Inuyasha was on the floor as Koga began punching him on the head. Koga then kneed Inuyasha's back. Koga picked up Inuyasha as he set him up for another roundhouse kick. Inuyasha was down on the floor again. Koga brought up Inuyasha back to his feet. Koga was ready to end the match as he set Inuyasha up for a haymaker. Inuyasha blocked the haymaker as Koga then resorted to using a roundhouse kick. Inuyasha also blocked the roundhouse kick as well. "Let's see you block this". Said Inuyasha. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"! Yelled Inuyasha. Koga was sent flying into the ropes as Inuyasha ran up the post and caught Koga with a flying martial arts kick. "Koga get up". Said Ayame. "C'mon Koga". Said Ginta. "Get up Koga". Said Hakkuku. Koga was knocked out. Inuyasha had won the 8-man tournament. "Alright". Said Kagome. Sesshomaru could only smile and nod at his brother who stood in the ring. "Way to go, Inuyasha". Said Shippo. As Inuyasha celebrated his victory, the lights went out, and so did the monitors. The monitors were turned back with an image of Naraku. "Naraku". Said Kagura. "Well, well, well". Naraku stated. "It seems as though that you've won the tournament but you're not out of the woods just yet, Inuyasha". Naraku added. "The winner of this tournament which is you will face me… for all of Las Vegas". Naraku said. "If you win, you can have Vegas but if you lose, I'll run you and your brother's crew out of Vegas". Naraku said. "And oh, by the way… No one…ever…. beats…. me…hahahahahahaha". Naraku added. "This is it, the final test". Said Inuyasha. "You're going down, Naraku". Inuyasha added.


	16. Inuyasha vs Naraku: going all in

MGM GRAND

MIDNIGHT

As Inuyasha anticipated Naraku, Kagura could only wonder what would happen had Sesshomaru and, not Jaken would've entered the tournament and won. Either way, it wouldn't matter, Sesshomaru had been badly bruised from Naraku's insidious plot to knock him out of the way and possibly kill her for betraying him. Naraku entered the ring high and mighty as the crowd chanted his name. "NARAKU! NARAKU! NARAKU!" went the crowd. "Let's get down to business, shall we"? Asked Naraku with a grin on his malicious face. Inuyasha could only put his fist up ready for a fight against Naraku. The bell sounded and the match was underway. Naraku and Inuyasha stood their ground, staring at each other not looking away from the other. "Why are they just standing there, fight". Said Sango. Inuyasha charged at Naraku with all his speed and force but Naraku smoothly moved out of the way. Inuyasha then threw a wild haymaker that didn't even connect with Naraku's face. Naraku kicked Inuyasha in the face making him fall backwards. Naraku then took Inuyasha by the legs and did a figure 4-leg lock. Inuyasha yelled out in pain as Naraku applied the pressure on him. "C'mon Inuyasha". Said Kagome. Naraku could only laugh at Inuyasha and his struggle. Inuyasha mustering the strength and might from within, turned himself and countered the figure 4-leg lock and now Naraku was in pain. "This can't be happening". Said Naraku. Naraku began to clench his hair in frustration as he try to crawl away from Inuyasha but Inuyasha held on the ropes for leverage and stoppage of Naraku from crawling. Inuyasha finally let go of the hold and saw Naraku crawl like the worm that he is. Inuyasha began holding his knee but he didn't want Naraku to see that Inuyasha had a weak spot. When Naraku got up, Inuyasha came from behind and kicked Naraku in the groin. This pleased Kagura as she looked on in amusement as she saw her former boss getting beat up. Inuyasha then went for the knees of Naraku. Naraku elbowed Inuyasha in the face and then kneed him twice in the stomach. Inuyasha rebounded by upper cutting Naraku in the chin sending him back in the same post where he pulled himself together. Inuyasha threw a haymaker at Naraku but Naraku escaped having to crawl back on all fours again. Inuyasha began chasing Naraku around the ring until a hand grabbed and clipped Inuyasha. "Kikyo". Said Inuyasha. Seeing Kikyo in the crowd distracted Inuyasha. This left an opening for Naraku as he kicked Inuyasha in the left knee that Naraku worked on when he applied the figure 4-leg lock. Inuyasha was now in pain. Naraku then pounding Inuyasha's head hard on the canvas. Naraku then began punching Inuyasha hard on the face. Naraku then set Inuyasha up for the DDT. Naraku began acting cocky as he walked about looking over at Kagura by giving her a sign of a slit throat meaning that she too was gonna be a victim of Naraku for betraying him. Naraku stalked Inuyasha with intensity and malicious intentions in his eyes. Inuyasha slowly got up and was about to be knocked out by Naraku's dangerous sidekick. Naraku was about to finish off Inuyasha with his sidekick but Inuyasha countered with a dragon screw sending Naraku spinning to the ropes as he clenched his knee. Naraku then got up and missed a clothesline on Inuyasha. Naraku then try to catch Inuyasha off guard with a haymaker but missed. Inuyasha turned Naraku around for a stunner. Naraku was down on the floor. "GO FOR IT, INUYASHA"! Yelled Kagura. Everyone's attention then turned over to Kagura. "What"? Asked Kagura. Naraku was infuriated to hear the voice of Kagura echoing for Inuyasha. As Naraku glared at Kagura, Inuyasha turned Naraku around again, this time to finish him off with the Iron Reaver. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"! Yelled Inuyasha. The attack sent Naraku flying of the ropes and onto the ground. There was silence in the entire building; even the DJ stopped the music. Then all of a sudden, there was a loud and eruptive cheer as Inuyasha won the fight. Even Kikyo was stunned. Kagura dropped her jaw and then hugged Sesshomaru as she started to yell and shout in exuberance. She was finally free of Naraku's hold. Angered, Kikyo slid something in the ring for Naraku to use. As Inuyasha was celebrating, Naraku got up and had a gun in his hand. "Celebration's over, Inuyasha". Said Naraku. Naraku pointed the gun right at Inuyasha but he wanted to shoot Kagura more than he wanted to shoot Inuyasha. Before Naraku could even shoot Inuyasha, Hiten and Hoten intervened as they entered the ring and double back dropped Naraku on his head. "You're under arrest, Naraku". Said Hiten. "We'll tell you the rest when we get in the car, scum". Said Manten. "For a second, I thought Inuyasha was a goner". Said Miroku. Kagome could only sigh in relief. "What's the meaning of this, I thought the thunder brothers were enemies of ours". Said Sesshomaru "I don't get it first they're in cahoots with Naraku, now they're not". Said Shippo. "I can explain". Said Souten. "My brothers and I were working as undercover cops". She explained. "So does this mean, you and I aren't going to be friends". Asked Shippo. "Just don't try anything stupid or I'll have my brothers lock you up". Said Souten "Just kidding". Souten smiled as she hugged Shippo and the two of them headed out of the MGM Grand where she and Shippo would see Naraku heading for jail. "You did it, Inuyasha". Said Miroku. "Well done, Inuyasha". Said Sesshomaru. "Maybe next time, I'll take you on". He added with a grin. "How about the two of you run Las Vegas". Suggested Kagura. Sesshomaru took Kagura and told her "someday, Kagura…someday". He said as he and his crew headed out of the MGM Grand and headed for the Luxor. Inuyasha just stood in the ring with his arms in the air in victory as Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked on.


End file.
